diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Jefferson
>"That won't help my investment portfolio!" :Robert gets angry after the investment company he was using went down. [view] • [talk] 'Robert Jefferson '''is the father of Rowley Jefferson,the husband of Mrs. Jefferson and son of Rowley's Grandfather. He appears as a minor antagonist. He is one of the wealthiest people in Surrey Street, as well as the least respected in his neighborhood. In the movie, he is played by Alf Humphreys. He doesn't like Greg because one time Greg and Rowley made a secret language (which Greg used to insult him) but Robert easily cracked the code. Personality He is an extremely overprotective parent and won't let Rowley play any video games with the slightest bit of violence or fighting in it, as he sees them as things that could change Rowley into a different person. He won't even let Rowley use the internet. He is extremely rude and cannot accept criticism from people he dislikes, as seen in ''Dog Days. In the events of Dog Days, it is shown that he can simply restrict people he dislikes from ever entering his country club again if they dare give any type of criticism about him or any of his property. He thinks that Greg is a bad influence on him and he in Dog Days he also told Rowley to stay away from Greg for a whole Summer. Even though he keeps telling Rowley to stay away from Greg,his wife however thinks its a good idea for having Greg to accompany Rowley and he even onced hired a Cool Brian for Rowley when he broke up with Greg. He also seems to do investment portfolios as shown in The Third Wheel for an company with Dow Jones Industrial Index. Appearance Greg depicts Mr. Robert Jefferson with afro style hair, black shirt, and long pants. In Dog Days,it is shown that he wears pajamas when he is sleeping. He returned in the film version of Rodrick Rules but has no dialogue. He only appears to pick up Rowley after Rowley had sat on the tin-foil ball covered with toothpicks that Manny made for Greg as a apology gift and when after Rowley freaked out from watching the movie The Foot, Greg was forced to apologize to Robert for choosing an inappropriate movie. Appearance in Poptropica He is shown to have white hair as seen in the movie,but in Wimpy Kid Boardwalk island in Poptropica had shown he has blonde hair,just like his son,Rowley. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online (first series apppearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (first book appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel *The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary (appears in all 3) Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in the movie Category:The Jefferson Family Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters who appeared in the Do-It-Yourself Book Category:Parents